Cameron
Cameron Corduroy Wilkins was a camper and a protagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He originally returned as a tritagonist for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, but was switched to the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. He has a crush on Sierra. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect of Harold and the physical stature of Cody; he even becomes the latter's replacement in Sierra's eyes during Total Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world", and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things such as Mike's alternate personalities and Dakota's mutation. As a very good-natured contestant, Cameron is more than happy to help Mike control his disorder and keeps his promise well into the next season. He has a tendency to unintentionally expose secrets entrusted to him. Despite his delicate physique, he has made it past the merge both seasons he has competed in. Trivia Comparisons *Cameron is one out of the nine contestants whose full names have been revealed (Cameron Corduroy Wilkins), the others being Harold, DJ, Cody, Alejandro, Dakota, Brick, Lightning, and Blaineley. *Cameron is currently one of only five contestants in the history of the Total Drama franchise to place second in the United States but not in Canada, with the others being Alejandro, MacArthur, Sanders, Sky. *Cameron, along with Lindsay and Alejandro, has escaped possible elimination more times than any other contestant, doing so twice. **In Moon Madness, when he volunteered for elimination, Chris instead simply switched him to the Villainous Vultures. **In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, he would've been eliminated due to Mal rigging the votes against him, but Chris decided to keep him since Duncan had already been disqualified earlier in the episode. *Cameron is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, with the others being Anne Maria, Amy, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. **He was a finalist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **He was removed from the competition as a result of his injuries in Total Drama All-Stars. *Cameron is one of the few characters to have had his weight revealed, as revealed in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, he weighs 89 1/2 pounds. The others characters to do so are Blaineley, Owen, and Harold. *Cameron is one of four contestants to never receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, the others being Lightning, Zoey, and Anne Maria. *Cameron is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Max, and Sky. *Cameron is one of two contestants to wear glasses who doesn't have dotted eyes, the other being Scarlett. *Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Justin, B, and Leonard are the only males to have prominent lips. *Cameron is the second contestant to be removed from the competition due to injury, the first being Izzy in Jamaica Me Sweat. *Cameron is one of the three contestants who compete in Total Drama All-Stars to never be in a relationship of any sort at any point in the series. The others are Jo and Lightning. References *The term "bubble boy" is used to describe a person who requires to live in a micro-biologically sterile environment for medical reasons. **It could also refer to the 1976 film, The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. Miscellaneous *Also stated in his biography is that his favorite food is plunkaroos and his favorite movies are "Frankie the French Fry" and "The Adventures at Bendys". *Audio from his audition tape was used for a confessional he used during Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, with the only difference being the location it took place. *According to Cameron's Total Drama Revenge of the Island biography, his favorite colors are red and purple. *Cameron is the first contestant from the second generation to meet one of the original contestants. *In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, he admits in the confessional that his kiss with Courtney was his first kiss ever. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:African Canadian characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:African Characters Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters whose full names have been revealed Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Boys with Glasses Category:Red Category:Purple